


Animals

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dubious Consent, Idk a lot is going on, M/M, Pet Play, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A year ago today my friend wrote a fic at 4 am and this is the corrected version of it that took me 2 hours to fix.Basically Pregame Oumota petplay fic when Ouma is already in a relationship.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 73





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is gonna kill me.

Ouma Kokichi was practically screaming whines and whimpers as his dear boyfriend Amami Rantarou thrusts into him with no remorse. He arches his back against the chest leaning above him. "Haaah…", he moaned, trembling slightly from the sheer pleasure of it all. 

Getting fucked at parties wasn't exactly a new occurrence, Rantarou liked those kinds of things. Living on the edge, toying with the possibility of being caught for nothing more than the risk factor. It was at the very least entertaining, so Kokichi wasn't complaining. 

Well… maybe a little more than *just* entertaining… 

He moaned again loudly when his prostate was slammed into, his eyes crossing and rolling to the back of his head. He let out more whimpers and yips from the sheer pleasure of it all. *God was he close to cumming.* 

Or, at least he *was*, up until he heard the creak of the door opening. 

Before he even knew what was happening, he was shoved mercilessly onto the ground, landing harshly on his face. He grumbled in a annoyance as he sat up, rubbing his poor nose. "What gives-", he started to ask, turning offendedly to Amami before realizing he was talking to someone. 

His confusion only grew as he watched this stranger get on the bed next to *his* boyfriend. 

Rantarou seemed to smirk at his bewilderment. "Come here, puppy," he hummed lazily, patting his thigh, "There's someone here who wants to play." 

Not any less puzzled, Ouma did as he was told and sat on the bed in between the two of them. Call him crazy but his interest was piqued. 

He eyed the stranger carefully. Taller than Rantarou and definitely harsher looking, all muscle compared to his own boyfriend's lean frame. Albeit it was hard to distinguish anything more than that in the dark lighting of the bedroom of whoever the fuck's house this even is. 

Kokichi rested his head against Rantarou's shoulder, relaxing if only slightly when he felt his boyfriend thread his fingers through his hair. 

Amami leaned over his head to talk to the stranger on Ouma's other side. "He's pretty good, would you wanna have some time with him, then? I had some... business to attend to, anyways. Though you did come earlier than we had agreed." 

...What?

Kokichi didn't dare lift his head, but was baffled by the whole conversation. Christ, and all he had wanted to do was come.

The other boy snickered, "Yeah, we can 'spend some time' together." 

Ouma was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he was naked from the way this newer guy leered down at him as though he were a fresh piece of livestock. He flushed darkly from where his head sat on Amami's shoulder. 

Though embarrassed out of his mind, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement from the strange animalistic treatment.

"Go on, Puppy. He's not gonna hurt you. …Probably." 

Rantarou smirked as he stood up, nudging Kokichi towards this stranger. *Was that it? Was he just gonna be passed around as though he were an actual puppy now?* 

The adrenaline rush that the idea gave him was terrifying in the best of ways.

Ouma bit his lip, his eyes trained on the bulge that the other was sporting as he was abandoned. "...Do I at least get a name?", he inquired, eyes never leaving the stanger's crotch. Ah, yeah, he was big, no doubt about it. It wasn't a very hard thing to tell. 

Kokichi let out a small squeak when his hair was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled to be face-to-face with this guy. "Momota Kaito", he said gruffly, pulling him into a sloppy kiss that he easily dominated. 

He didn't know how consensual this relationship was, but he simply couldn't bring himself to care. 

Hand still tangled in Ouma's messy locks, the guy- Momota- pushing his face into the incredibly large clothes bulge. 

...Was he drooling?

"You're a pretty little puppy, huh?", he mused, "Amami talks about you a shit ton. If you're as good as he says you are, I might just have to take you in or something." 

Kokichi whined, shifting slightly as he brought his eyes up to Kaito, letting out a few obedient and muffled yips against his thigh, unsure if he were allowed to speak. 

Above him, he heard an annoyed huff, "You can talk," Kaito scoffed, pulling his head back up so that their eyes met. 

A small moan left Ouma's lips when he felt the tug, giggling breathlessly. "What do you want me to do? I could suck you off, or you can fuck me. It's really up to you, honestly." 

There was no way he didn't sound more eager than he had in his entire life. And yet, he wanted nothing more than to continue on this spiralling path that he was on. 

Momota carded his hand through Ouma's hair, tugging on the ends and causing him to moan. "How big are you on pain?" he sneered.

When he didn't get an immediate answer, he rolled his eyes impatiently, not taking the sick grin of excitement twisting onto Kokichi's face as a proper response. 

"Answer me," Kaito growled, grabbing Kokichi's chin roughly.

He squirmed at the treatment, "I'm a masochist, if it wasn't obvious. Why? Are you going to hurt me?", he replied, practically purring at the last bit.

If the grip on his chin was anything to go by, he definitely was. 

"You can, you know. I can handle it-" he added, interrupting himself with his own gasp when he was smacked 

Mewling didn't seem like an overstatement for a description of the noise that escaped his mouth. 

"Yeah I'm gonna fucking hurt you. Now suck, *bitch*." Kaito said sadistically, forcing Kokichi against his bulge again. 

The smaller male whined, shifting so that he could start to unzip Momota's pants. 

When his hands were smacked away he looked up in mild confusion. What had he done wrong? 

"Puppies don't have hands," Momota sneered. 

That treatment really shouldn't have excited him as much as it did. 

Ouma leaned up, struggling to undo the button while just using his mouth. Face flushing as Kaito watched his every move, he whined softly, getting nothing done. 

"What? Amami made you sound as if you weren't gonna be this damn useless." Momota scoffed and pushed Ouma back to undo his pants himself.

"Is that what you are? Useless? Maybe you're only good at keeping dicks warmed," Kaito laughed heartlessly. 

Kokichi keened at his degradation, staring hungrily at the cock now in front of him.

He licked his lips, squirming in his spot. 

"You're so big, sir." he said reverently, shifting closer to it. He didn't take him into his mouth quite yet, instead wrapping his arms around it, careful to follow the rule of not using his hands. 

Kokichi began to pump Kaito's cock with just his arms, moaning teasingly. "You could destroy either side of me," he laughed out, mostly serious in his statement. 

Momota seemed to be disregarding the comments and just focusing on the sensations he was being given, from the way he was groaning. 

Oh he wanted sensations? 

Ouma took the tip into his mouth, lapping at it as though it were a lollipop and rubbing his nose against the rest of the shaft, taking the whole experience in. 

*He was thicker than Amami.~*

"God, you're like a bitch rolling around in the dirt," Momota broke him from his thoughts, bucking his hips up in encouragement. 

As he gently started to go further, easing his mouth onto the thick length, a voice above him snickered, "Come on, don't be shy." 

Kokichi found his hair once again being fisted harshly as he was forced to take the rest of the length. He gagged slightly, trying to get comfortable around the length as best as he could. Before he knew it, Kaito was holding thrusting in and out if his throat at what could only be described as a brutal pace.

Kokichi hollowed his cheeks out and let out muffled moans, closing his eyes and relishing in the abuse. Kaito continued to thrust into him unrelenting.

Kokichi found himself shivering slightly in pleasure. Fuck, Kaito was *really* good at this…

He kept hitting the back of his throat each time he would thrust into him, and he held him down to where he couldn't move away from him. Tears started to build in his eyes each time Momota slammed into the back of his throat, and soon enough they started to stream down his face. 

He looked up dazedly when he was yanked off, a strand of saliva connecting him to Kaito's member. Ouma glanced up at him, his cheeks a warm shade of pink as he squirmed, waiting to see what Momota would do.

"Keep sucking until I decide to fuck your face again." Kaito ordered after a moment, hie eyes dancing with excitement, visible even from where Kokichi was situated between his legs. 

"Yes sir," he responded swiftly.

Ouma leaned back down, lapping and licking his shaft. He purred slightly, experimentally pressing his lips against him and trailing them up and down.

"You're so big. you're gonna totally tear puppy in half if you fuck him," he mocked a nervous look, though obviously didn't seem all too worried, if the drool spilling past his lips as he continued his minustrations was anything to go by. Kokichi wrapped his lips around Kaito's length again and began to bob his head. 

Before long, he was deepthroating the cock in front of him of his own volition, letting out a whimper at the way it fit his throat so perfectly. 

"Hm? Are you complaining? It sure doesn't seem like it. It seems to me like that's exactly what you want me to do. Tear you apart like the whore you are." 

He laughed before continuing, "You seem pretty eager for me to fuck you, considering you got a boyfriend. e

Especially with how easily someone could waltz in and see you. Do you just get off on people knowing you're a stupid little slut?" 

"Fuck...", Kokichi moaned out at the degradation."That's pretty bold of you to assume, sir. Maybe i'm just willing to do whatever it takes to please him," he hummed innocently. 

Once again finding himself being pulled around like a ragdoll when Momota grabbed Ouma by his cheek, pulling him into an angle where he could properly glare down upon him. 

"As if. You didn't even look that interested earlier," Kaito laughed, yanking him up to where he was on his knees. 

"But it's not like I'll tell him that or anything," Momota said standing up and shoving Ouma against the headboard, making his back flush against it and his legs splayed. 

Adrenaline coursed through Kokichi's veins. Holy fuck was he ready for whatever this guy would throw at him.

"You don't need prep, right?, Kaito started, "Hah, I bet you let people fuck you all the time at parties like these, huh?" 

Without waiting for a response, Momota pressed his tip to Ouma's hole, smiling when the boy below him moaned in response. 

"So. Puppy's probably well-fucked," he commented, slapping his ass as he looked down at Kokichi.

Ouma started to say something before gasping when he felt Momota push himself into him proper. He let out a low moan, arching his back at the sensation. "God, puppy, you're fucking tight," Momota snarled aggressively, pushing all the way into him.

Kokichi let out whines and whimpers, squirming in place. 

This was more pleasure than Rantarou hsd ever given him by a *long shot.*

He panted, tears building in his eyes again. "S-Sir you're too big!", he squeaked. 

Kaito rolled his eyes and pulled Kokichi up by his hair to make their eyes meet, smirking sadistically. 

"Don't act as if you don't like it." he said meanly, no hint of remorse in his eyes. "You love it, huh? Because that's all puppies like you are good for." Momota mocked, thrusting into him relentlessly after every word. "Isn't that right? Why don't you start barking again. Make it sound real, too. You have one job, don't fuck it up, slut." 

Ouma yipped pitifully at the sudden onslaught of thrusts, panting heavily. 

He squealed like the animal he was as the rough treatment continued, doing his best to do as Kaito had said.

"Yeah, that's a good fucking puppy," Kaito growled, gripping Kokichi's sides. "Y'know, you're pretty damn tight for a *whore*," he said gruffly, aiming deeper. 

Ouma gasped shakily when his prostate was hit, whimpering needily and pushing up against the cock filling him up. 

He yelped out a sob when Momota roughly continued to slam into him, slamming his hips down. Clutching the set of hips below him tightly Kaito groaned out, "I'm- fuck- gonna cum, bitch."

Momota's thrusts became more erratic, stuttering as he came, holding Ouma down. "Fuck..." he hissed.

Kokichi whimpered in pleasure and pain, shivering at the feeling of fresh semen running down his thighs. 

He whimpered as the building pressure in stomach grew to be too much, releasing without waiting to see how the boy above him would react. He panted, trembling from the afterglow. 

Without warning, Kaito shoved Kokichi's face into the bed, placing a boot on the back of his head and rubbing his face into his own cum. "You idiot, this isn't even your house. Clean up your mess, you dumb slut." 

He laughed at how obedient that puppy was, so eager to please. 

As Kokichi began lapping up his own cum, he regretted nothing, instead focusing on his task.

What cum had smeared against his face mixing with the tears as Kaito kept his head forced down into it. 

He was a mess and he wouldn't have it any other way.

...Where was Amami, again? 


End file.
